


Unlucky Thirteen

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Coal the Cat (Merlin) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: For Challenge 13 Unlucky Thirteen for The Lighthouse Cycle 1





	Unlucky Thirteen

**Drabble 1 Title:** Coal's Path  
**Fandom: ** Merlin  
**Rating:** G  
**Theme:** Friday the Thirteenth/Black Cat crossing your path.  
**Word Count** 231

Arthur walked down the corridor to the council chambers. Suddenly he froze in his tracks. "Oh no you dont! Get your furry little behind back to Morgana's chambers."

Coal sat in the middle of the corridor a few steps away from the doorway of the council chambers. She blinked at him but didn't move.

"Arthur!" Uther leaned out of the doorway. "Why are you talking to yourself?"

Arthur pointed to the black cat sitting in the middle of the corridor. "Morgana's furball is loose again. I can't get by without crossing her path."

Uther frowned. He looked at a guard at the end of the corridor. "Find the Lady Morgana and have her fetch that beast."

The guard nodded and hurried off.

"I guess I stand here and wait." Arthur scratched his head.

Uther sighed. "Just get in here."

Arthur walked past the little black cat and into the council chambers. He fell over as soon as he entered. He looked back and glared at Coal

Morgana scooped up Coal and bit her lip to keep from laughing. l

"Morgana, take that beast to your chambers and keep it there!" Uther turned to look at Arthur. "Get off the floor, Arthur."

Arthur stood up and dusted off. "That cat made me fall over. It crossed my path."

Morgana laughed. "Your big feet did that. Right Coal?"

Coal purred in Morgana's arms.

X

**Drabble 2 Title:** Ladders  
**Fandom: ** Merlin  
**Rating:** G  
**Theme:** Friday the Thirteenth/ Unlucky ladders  
**Word Count** 258

Arthur walked through the village on his way to Gwen's house. He came to a stop at her front door. There was a ladder leaning against the roof blocking his way. He was just about to slip past when a large amount of old thatching fell.

"Damn it! Who's up there?" Arthur brushed off his head. "Answer me!"

Merlin looked down over the edge of the roof. "Sorry Arthur."

"Get down here. What are you doing up there anyway?" Arthur shook his shoulders. "He frowned when he saw his clothes covered in all manner of things."

"Gwen has a leak. I was fixing it." Merlin climbed down. "What are you doing walking under a ladder? Don't you know it's unlucky?"

Arthur looked around then whispered. "I was coming to see Guinevere."

"She's with Morgana." Merlin picked a piece of thatching out of Arthis hair. "You need to tidy up before you go looking for her again."

"You think? What is all this?" Arthur picked at his shirt.

"Soot. Bird droppings. Moldy straw. Take your pick." Merlin started to climb back up the ladder. "I better finish it looks like rain is coming."

Arthur eyed the blue sky and shrugged. He headed back to the castle. Just as he entered the courtyard it started pouring rain. He sighed and kept on walking.

Suddenly Coal ran across Arthur's path from the barn. Her green ribbon dragged on the ground as she ran.

Arthur tripped and fell face first into a puddle. He sat up and wiped his face. "Damn cat!"

X

**Drabble 3 Title:** Foul Beastie **Fandom: ** Merlin  
**Rating:** G  
**Theme:** Friday the Thirteenth Superstition Black cats are evil.  
**Word Count** 270

Uther sat down on his throne and jumped back up. He turned to look at where he sat and found a dead mouse lying there. "Foul beast!"

Arthur walked with Merlin. "What's wrong, Father?"

"Morgana's beast left a dead mouse on my throne." Uther looked at Merlin. "Remove it."

Merlin grinned as he picked it up by the tail. "Coal left you a gift because she likes you. She leaves Arthur gifts all the time. She left him a toad just yesterday."

"It leaves things on my pillow." Arthur wrinkled his nose. "It's disgusting."

"The foul beast is trying to scare me to death. Black cats are pure evil." Uther sat down.

"Sire, black cats aren't any more evil than cats of any other color." Merlin grinned. "Coal is a sweetie once you get to know her."

"Morgana needs to do better at keeping that beast contained." Uther grumbled. "It seems to be everywhere except her chambers."

"She does seem to get out quite a bit." Merlin chuckled.

"I never should have agreed to let Morgana keep it." Uther sighed. "Its evil and its plotting my doom."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Coal jumped up on Uther's lap. She purred and stared at him.

Uther leaned back as far as he could. "Merlin, get it off me! It's come to kill me! Now Merlin!"

Merlin picked up the little black cat and cuddled it. "I'll just take her back to Lady Morgana."

"Go! Quickly!" Uther waved him away.

Merlin cuddled Coal once he got out of the throne room. "Don't worry, Coal. The king will come around in time. Arthur did."

x


End file.
